Amante grotesco
by Jhonathan
Summary: Levi y Eren se quieren, pero sus cariños son completamente diferentes. Mientras que uno de ellos encierra bajo cuatro llaves a su precioso tesoro para que nadie lo robe, él otro se hiere de gravedad para que la atención de su amor sólo pueda centrarse en él. Pero Levi es injusto, y cuando el vaso rebose, Eren equitara las cosas de una manera no tan agradable...
1. Chapter 1

Hola~ Es un gusto conocerte o verte otra vez.

Esta vez vengo con una idea un poco más retorcida en cierta medida pero necesitaba escribirla, era necesario para saciar esas ansias de escritor. En fin, sólo tendrá cinco u seis capítulos; no planeo que sea demasiado largo.

Para los que leer, « Muñeca de cartón », he salido de finales, clases extracurriculares, parciales y festivos; así tengo tiempo para regresar a escribir, por lo que pronto lo estaré actualizando.

Ya no tengo que decir so, disfruta tu lectura~

* * *

 _ **« A**_ _m_ _ **a**_ _n_ _ **t**_ _e_ _ **G**_ _r_ _ **o**_ _t_ _ **e**_ _s_ _ **c**_ _o_ _ **»**_

 _ **Chapter: 0**_

Eren y Levi se quieren.

Eren conocía a Levi desde que tenía memoria y desde siempre habían sido muy buenos amigos, incluso sus madres habían estado siempre juntas por lo que era inevitable que ambos chicos no lo estuvieran. A Eren le gustaba Levi, le gustaba mucho porque este siempre le prestaba sus juguetes cada vez iba a su casa y se sentaba a jugar con él a pesar de ser cuatro años mayor. Por eso le gustaba.

Y a Levi también le gustaba Eren por su puesto, él era como ese hermano pequeño del cual podría proteger de todo el mundo, ese pequeño miembro de la familia que podría presumir ante los demás con todo el descaro del mundo, además que también poseía unos ojos muy bonitos. Ackerman pensaba que esos dos destellos de las estrellas sólo estaban allí para alumbrarlo, para iluminarlos así que debería protegerlos de cualquier amenaza y peligro.

Así, Eren y Levi se gustaban y querían mucho. Fue tanto, que cuando los padres del castaño fueron asesinados este se fue feliz a vivir a la casa del azabache.

Al pasar los años el mayor de ambos chicos notaba que muchas personas se fijaban en su querido pedacito de cielo, por lo que cada vez optaba más por que este no saliera de casa y Eren no ponía resistencia, por que Levi lo quería mucho así que sólo podía pensar en algo bueno para él. Él sólo debía obedecer lo que la persona que le gustaba deseaba.

Pero se sentía vacío y sólo. Por que Levi siempre se iba por allí con alguna chica desconocida y Petra… Eren odiaba mucho a Petra, ella era una mujer mala. Malvada. Ella sólo quería quitarle a Levi de sus brazos y llevárselo lejos, muy lejos, así como se habían llevado a su hermano menor dentro de una caja. Pero él no permitiría eso, no dejaría que se llevaran a esa persona especial de su vida.

Mientras más pasaba el tiempo, más cariño le daba Levi; Eren se sentía muy amado por este ya que su mejor amigo no lo dejaba salir de la casa, porque temía por su seguridad, él lo cuidaba porque se querían mucho. Mucho más de lo que él quería a Armin o a sí mismo.

Pero no importaba cuánto tiempo pasara siempre debía quedarse solo en casa porque tía Kushel trabajaba mucho y tío Kenny volvía a casa en vacaciones. Entonces pensó.

— _¿Que puedo hacer para que Levi pase más tiempo conmigo?_

Y tras unos minutos de pensarlo obtuvo una buena solución.

Ese día esperó a que su amigo llegara de la secundaría, esperó con paciencia en la cocina mientras miraba aquel vaso de cristal sobre el mueble con una dulce e infantil sonrisa. No podía esperar a que llegara, _"seguro me dará muchos mimos"_ pensó con alegría, dando pequeñas risas de vez en cuando.

Y no es que él fuera una persona que deseara llamar la atención, todo lo contrario, mientras menos supieran de su existencia mejor era para él. Pero con Levi era diferente, Eren necesitaba a Levi tanto como necesitaba respirar.

Por que Eren amaba a Levi. Lo amaba mucho.

Por eso cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y la voz de su azabache no dudó en tomar aquel vaso y reventarlos contra su frente, haciendo que pequeños trozos de vidrio quedaran incrustados en su mano y parte de su frente, además de algunos trozos que al caer cortaron parte de su mejilla y nariz.

Le dolía, le dolía como un demonio pero el que Levi dejara sus cosas tiradas y corriera ayudarlo valía la pena, intentó disimular la sonrisa de felicidad cuando frías y ásperas manos tocaron sus mejillas con delicadeza y tenor pero fracasó torpemente. Eren estaba tan feliz que Levi lo quisiera, que lo consintiera.

Por que Levi lo amaba igual como él lo amaba a él.

— " _¿Te hiciste daño en algún otro lugar?"_ — Preguntó el mayor, tomando sus manos para quitarle los vidrios incrustados.

Pero Eren no podía hacer más que sonreírle, porque estaba tan feliz, tan, tan feliz; mucho más que cuando su mamá le había regalado su peluche favorito.

Y fue entonces cuando Eren...

 _[ ]_

 _~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~_

 **Introducción:**

 _ **«C**_ _o_ _ **m**_ _p_ _ **o**_ _r_ _ **t**_ _a_ _ **m**_ _i_ _ **e**_ _n_ _ **t**_ _o_ _ **e**_ _x_ _ **t**_ _r_ _ **a**_ _ñ_ _ **o»**_

Eren siempre se metía en problemas, eso Levi lo sabía desde que tenía uso de razón y memoria pues siempre tenía que estar salvando su pellejo cuando unos chicos muchos más grandes que él quería partirle el trasero a patadas; también sabía que era bastante torpe, ya que siempre llegaba con una herida nueva a casa o simplemente, tropezaba con cosas hechas para no tropezarse.

Pero aún con ello el quería mucho a Eren, era su hermano pequeño, su mejor amigo y que había estado en todo momento de su vida, ahora, incluso era y vivía con su familia tras la muerte de los padres de este. No podía tener una mejor vida que esa, o al menos eso es lo que siempre pensaba.

Aunque sí había un pequeño inconveniente en su vida perfecta y era que mucha gente planeaba robar a su pequeño pedacito de cielo, deseaban arrebatarle de su lado algo que por años y por nacimiento le pertenecía. Eren había nacido para pertenecerle, así eran las cosas.

Fue así que le prohibió el salir de casa o el relacionarse con cualquier otra persona que no fuera él o Hanji, y Jäeger no tenía ni la más mínima objeción con ello si no al contrario, solía arrumarsele encima mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello, diciéndole lo mucho que adoraba que lo amara tanto.

Y él no tenía idea de cuánto lo amaba.

Lo amaba tanto que nadie más que él podía si quiera admirar la hermosura de sus ojos porque se podría enamorar tanto como él ya lo estaba. Y es que Eren era perfecto en todos los sentidos, era hermoso, maravilloso, puro, inocente; nadie más que él tenía derecho a embarrarse en aquel ángel.

Eren era, _es y será_ solamente _**suyo.**_

— ¡AGH! — Escuchó al entrar a casa, lanzando las cosas hacia el sofá para correr al living en busca de alguna herida producto de lo que creía un objeto corto punzante.

Pero lo único que encontró fue a su chico en el suelo con una gran herida en el brazo producto de un clavo fuera de las tablas del sofá, logrando hacerlo sangrar más de lo que un pequeño objeto como ese podría.

Pasó saliva con fuerza, mirando su brazo por unos momentos mientras despejaba su mente de todo pensamiento que no viniera a la situación, yendo hacia el baño para sacar el botiquín de primeros auxilios y comenzar a limpiar la herida para ponerle algunas puntadas luego. No por nada estaba estudiando enfermería.

— Levi… — Susurró él menor con aquella tan esperada sonrisa en sus labios, ignorante a cualquier sentimiento de dolor que aquella herida le proporcionaba. Pareciera como si en realidad no sintiera absolutamente nada. — Levi, Levi, Levi, Levi… — Repetía como una mantra.

Esperó pacientemente a que terminaran de curar sus heridas para lanzarse sobre él, abrazándose a su cuello para apegarse por completo a él, sentándose en el suelo y obligándolo a inclinarse un poco mientras le daba pequeños besos en todo el rostro, riendo levemente de vez en cuando.

— Bienvenido a casa — Susurró apenas, acariciando sus mejillas con los pulgares mientras chocaba su frente con la ajena, mirándolo directo a los ojos.

Y demonios, Levi podría quedarse mirando ese par de orbes por el resto de la vida sin siquiera aburrirse de su color o su brillo. Jamás podría cansarse de Eren, no podía siquiera pensar en ello, era una locura para él y su mente.

Su mente enferma.

Porque estaba enfermo y lo sabía. Aquella fijación insana con el castaño de unos centímetros más alto no era normal, mucho menos el excitarse cada vez veía pequeñas gotas de sangre deslizándose por aquella piel besada por el sol.

— Levi — Escuchó, regresado a la realidad mientras volvía su vista a aquel par de esmeraldas preciosas, ahora más arriba que hace un rato. ¿En qué momento se había sentado en sus piernas de esa manera tan… descarada? — ¿Levi, me quieres?~ — Preguntó con aquella voz dulce y suave, como un pequeño cachorro asustado.

Completamente en contraste el pesado y torturante movimiento de caderas sobre su entrepierna, haciendo aún más molesta la erección que llevaba desde hacía unos momentos.

— Levi, Levi — Lo llamaba abrazándose a él, besando sus mejillas como un niño pequeño; riendo cada vez que al separarse del contacto sus labios sonaban. — Te quiero mucho…

¿Y que podía hacer más que abrazarse a su cintura e inclinarse a besar aquel delicioso par de carnosos labios?, estaba perdido, pero no le molestaba quemarse en el infierno si Eren estaba con él. No le importaba por qué al fin de cuentas…

Si él caía… Eren caía con él.


	2. Chapter 2

¿¡Quién fue la que dijo que tras salir de clases tendría tiempo para escribir!? ¿¡Huh!? ¡Dios, odio las vacaciones obligatorias!

Sé que os dije que actualizaría pronto pero el mismo día que comencé a escribir el siguiente capítulo de "Muñeca de cartón" me dicen que al día siguiente nos iríamos a vacacionar donde una familia que en mi vida había escuchado. ¡Ni en reuniones familiares señores!. Estoy tan cabreada conmigo misma por dejaros meses sin actualización.

Aunque el tiempo sin internet se dio un poco de inspiración para escribir unos cuantos One—Shot que estaré publicando en lo próximo. Espero pueda compesarlo.

Una cosa más. Se supone que este fanfic esta escrito desde una perspectiva un poco más infantil, pero imaginaros las descripciones como las cosas más bizarras, no importa que tan lindas sean descritas.

No más tecleo. Disfruta tu lectura.

* * *

 **A** m **a** n **t** e **G** r **o** t **e** s **c** o

 **Chapter 1**

Había una vez en medio de una linda ciudad, una casa que no era ni demasiado grande, ni demasiado pequeña. En ella vivían cuatro personas: Mamá Kushel, Tío Kenny, Levi y Eren. Pero a pesar de que ambos adultos adoraban a los dos más pequeños no podían pasar demasiado tiempo en casa debido al trabajo, eso ponía a Eren muy triste y lo hacía llorar con demasiada frecuencia; por eso, Levi, el hermano mayor adoptivo de Eren se propuso hacer de la casa y el mundo un lugar mucho más bonito y amable para él. Pinto murales en las calles con la pintura que le daban las mujeres, le trajo unas lindas polcas de diferentes colores rodeadas de un blanco intenso, compro miles de dulces muy largos y maleables solo para él.

— "Ya no llores" — Le dijo cuando su respiración se hubo calmado, mirando la mesa que recientemente había chocado con la pared tras el pequeño puntapié — "Yo estaré contigo, me quedare a tu lado así que por favor no llores"

Pero Eren estaba lejos de querer quedarse con Levi. El quería que mamá Kushel se acostara a su lado por las noches mientras tío Kenny le contaba un cuento de piratas con los calcetines descambiados y huachos que tenía en su cajonera, haciendo las voces de cada personaje, sabiendo que al final una de las dos prendas terminaría con agujero producto de la muerte ficticia. Eren no quería esos regalos que desprendían mal olor y que, al apretarlos un poco soltaban una especie de jugo de frutilla medio congelado.

Miró su libro favorito hecho pedazos en el suelo mientras Levi lo pisaba accidentalmente al acercarse, esperando una respuesta.

— "Esta bien, si Levi se queda conmigo no tengo por qué tener miedo"

La sonrisa que aquel hombre esbozo para él en ese momento fue tan lindo, tan hermosa que el país de nunca jamás parecía una simple aberración a su lado. No, el ya no quería irse con Peter Pan, quería volver a hacer sonreír a esa persona, que lo abrazara con fuerza y acariciara la parte baja de su espalda tal como lo hacía en ese momento. Y fue en ese momento donde se dio cuenta que había juzgado mal, por qué el que siempre había estado con él esos momento donde los monstruos venían a buscarle fue Levi, quien siempre lo defendió de esos enormes monstruos con la espada de metal que se usaba en las chimeneas fue Levi, y quien escondió aquel cuerpo de muñeca que él había roto por accidente había sido Levi.

Levi . . .

 _Que mentira más grande._

— "¿Quieres jugar conmigo otra vez, Eren?" — Pregunto en su oído para que las paredes y los peluches no escucharan. — "El mismo juego del otro día"

Levi Levi Levi

 _Levi nunca estuvo allí para Eren._

— "No… no quiero. Dijiste que no me iba a doler y si dolió" — Se quejo este, empujando su cara hacia atrás

Levi Levi Levi Levi Levi Levi Levi Levi Levi

 _Nadie nunca estuvo allí para Eren._

— "Esta vez no dolerá, lo prometo. Anda ~" — Le sonrió, dándole un corto beso en la mejilla mientras pasaba la punta de la nariz por su cuello.

LeviLeviLeviLeviLeviLeviLeciLeviLeviLeviLeviLeviLeviLeviLeviLeviLeviLeviLeviLeviLeviLevi.

 _Fue por eso que Eren enloqueció. . ._

— "Mhn… Solo ésta vez"

LeviLeviLeviLeviLeviLeviLeciLeviLeviLeviLeviLeviLeviLeviLeviLeviLeviLeviLeviLeviLeviLeviLeviLeviLeviLeviLeviLeviLeciLeviLeviLeviLeviLeviLeviLeviLeviLeviLeviLeviLeviLeviLeviLevi LeviLeviLeviLeviLeviLeviLeciLeviLeviLeviLeviLeviLeviLeviLeviLeviLeviLeviLeviLeviLeviLevi.

 _Y escribió._

— "Te amo, Eren…"

[ ]

 **Capitulo 1**

 **L** e **y** **P** r **i** m **e** r **a**

Su trabajo no era tan fácil como parecía. En primer lugar, tener que contener a una persona como Eren era bastante complicado y más aún cuando sentía que no recibía la atención suficiente y recurría a cualquier objeto u persona a su alrededor que pudiera hacerle daño para que fuera en su ayuda. Segundo, estudiar de por sí era una completa tortura, las horas tediosas no avanzaban nunca con la rapidez que debían además que los trabajos y presentaciones que les calendarizaban eran una completa aberración. Tercero: Intentar mantener a Hanji desinformada sobre su vida y sus relaciones, en especial está ultima, era el merito al hombre del año. Cuarto: Concentrarse en lo que debería mientras el castaño se sentaba a horcajadas sobre su cadera y comenzaba a frotarse duramente contra su cuerpo, dejando escapar esos suspiros llenos de placer y deseo insatisfecho en dos silabas que no eran más que su nombre… quizás está ultima era la peor de todas.

— Mhg… Levi, anda… — Le llamaba entre suspiros, recargando las manos hacia atrás mientras tan solo movía su cadera en busca de un mayor contacto, frotando aquella erección bajo suyo contra su parte trasera para sacarse un gemido ahogado. — D-deja ese tonto libro y pon.. ahh… ponme atención.

La única respuesta que obtuvo de su parte fue un gruñido ronco antes de sentir el movimiento hacia arriba y abajo que comenzó a efectuar el cuerpo bajo él, haciéndolo sentarse mejor y afirmarse en su abdomen para poder seguirle el ritmo mientras sus manos subían y bajaban por los pliegues de los músculos bajo las palmas de sus manos, sintiéndolos contraerse y estirarse cada vez que se frotaban. Eso le bastaba por ahora, no importaba si él seguía con aquel tonto libro entre sus manos memorizando iba a saber qué cosas.

A veces se preguntaba que tenía de bueno ir a la escuela. Lo único que parecían hacer era memorizar y escribir cosas, memorizar y escribir cosas, eso no serbia demasiado ¿o sí?. A él no le servían demasiado.

Aburrido y molesto de sus propios pensamientos tomo aquel pedazo de grueso papel y lo lanzó por ahí, tomando enseguida aquel par de mejillas entre sus palmas para obligarle a mirarle, jadeando con más violencia cuando aquella extremidad bajo suyo se había vuelto más dura que antes.

— M-mirame… — Fue lo único que pidió y pareció que dijo la palabra correcta.

Aquel fuerte par de brazos bajaron a su cadera para envolverlo con brusquedad, presionando los dedos con brusquedad a su piel para hacer del contacto un poco más intenso y placentero, aquella boca que no había emitido palabra alguna tomo la playera entre sus dientes y tiro de ella hasta rasgarla, inclinándose entonces sobre su pecho a dejar un montón de marcas y mordidas

Estaba bien, todo aquello estaba bien porque Levi lo amaba y él lo amaba a él. Estaba bien, por que ambos estaban destinados a estar juntos por el resto de sus vidas, y la que siguiera a esa, y la que siguiera a esa; por que los amores verdaderos perduraban en el tiempo tal como los cuentos de hadas.

Como _su_ cuento de hadas.

Pero toda esa magia se esfumó tan rápido como vino cuando de los preciosos labios de Levi, de los amables labios de Levi salieron cinco letras que le hicieron perder el control.

Le empujó con fuerza para apartarlo de él, levantándose con desesperación y correr de un lado a otro tirándose el cabello, susurrando palabras tan rápidamente que el azabache sólo alcanzaba a entender el final de estas.

— Eren, tranquilizate...

— ¿¡Como quieres que me tranquilice cuando dices el nombre de esa perra en mi oído!? ¡Debí hacerlo! ¡Debí haberlo hecho cuando tuve la oportunidad! ¡Silahubieramatadoeneeseentoncesno tendrías porque preocuparte de ella!

— Eren.

— Noimportaaúnestoyatiempodesolucionareseproblema, sí, aún puedo, solodeboesperaraqueregreseigualquelaultimavez...

No pudo continuar, antes de poder reaccionar correctamente la mano derecha de su azabache se estampó en su mejilla con violencia, rompiendo parte de su pómulo y labio inferior al este chocar con sus dientes; en algún momento término en el suelo, con un golpe en la cabeza y parte de sus antiguas heridas abiertas nuevamente.

— ¡Ya cierra la maldita boca, pedazo de mierda inutil! — Gritó con fuerza, pasándose una mano por el cabello antes de girarse y patear la pequeña mesa de madera, haciéndola chocar contra la pared con cierta brusquedad.

Ah, tendrían que comprar otra nuevamente.

— ¡La única mierda que haces es llorar y gritar, llorar y gritar todo el maldito tiempo ¿Y que si digo el nombre de otra? ¡Deberias estar agradecido que si quiera te de una maldita mirada, perro estúpido!

Eren sólo se encogió en su lugar, abrazando sus piernas mientras intentaba esconder su rostro entre el hueco de sus muslos y abdomen. Había sido un mal chico, había desobedecido a Levi y tendrían que castigarlo igual que la última vez. . . no quería, las heridas en su espalda a causa del cinturón aún le dolían y no se borraban del todo.

No quería volver a tratar con ese monstruo otra vez.

— M-mami. . .— Se detuvo en seco.

El pequeño e indefenso cuerpo de Eren temblaba sobre la almohada mientras una densa cascada de sangre brotaba por parte de su frente. Estaba llorando. Su ángel estaba llorando, _y era a causa de él._

 _Su culpa._

Una punzada golpeó su pecho cuando le escuchó hipar, escondiendo aún más su carita mientras sus manos de movían sobre sus brazos para auto abrazarse.

Dios, que es lo que había hecho.

— Eren. . . lo siento, no quería golpearte pero tú me haces perder el control — Se agachó con cuidado, ubicandose frente al más alto — Sabes que no me gusta que grites. . .

— Mhn. . .

— Perdonadme, lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer. Te amo; eres mi niño especial. . .

— N-no, siempre dices eso y luego soy yo quien termina con un golpe.

— Bebé, lo siento. Esta vez es verdad, no lo volveré a hacer, en serio lo lamento.

— ¡No, Levi idiota! ¡Ya no te quiero!

Inhaló profundo, estaba volviendo a perder la paciencia.

— Mirame.

— ¡No!

— Mirame. . .

— ¡NO!

— ¡MIRAME! — Gritó, tomándolo por los hombros con fuerza, haciéndolo desenvolverse hasta quedar frente a él con aquella deliciosa expresión de horror que su ángel podía hacer para él. Suprimió una sonrisa, y se inclinó a lamer la sangre sobre su mejilla. — Te amo. . .

— N-no es cierto — Pronunció con cierto esfuerzo, luchando contra aquellas agradables mariposas en su estómago.

— Te amo, te amo, te amo Eren. — Volvió a repetir, soltando sus brazos para rodear su cintura y acercarlo a él. No podía esperar por aquellos colores violetas implantarse en su piel.— ¿Me perdonas?

Asintió, pasando las manos por su cuello para dejar un tímido beso sobre sus labios al tiempo que una corta sonrisa se implantaba en sus labios.

Estaba bien, estaba completamente bien, por que Eren lo amaba y él lo amaba a él. Independiente de los golpes, independiente de los gritos; ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos, podía sentirlo.

Y si Eren debía asesinar a todas las mujeres del mundo para estar con su hombre, lo haría; y a él no podía agradable más la idea.

Partiendo por la castaña clara que aguardaba tras la puerta.

Petra sería un muy buen inicio.


	3. Chapter 3

Lo siento, me he tardado bastante sí, pero en mi defensa no sabía cómo continuar esta historia. Escribía un capítulo y luego lo borraba, no podía llegar al arco que quería expresar y demostrar. Pero creo que con este al fin lo he conseguido.

Hay gente que me a preguntado por este fic. Pensé que ya nadie lo seguía, eso también me a motivado a continuar. Sois un amor. 3

¡Perdón! Sólo quedan un capítulo siguiente a este, y terminamos. Lo tengo escritos así que no hay problemas. Actualizaré el siguiente domingo, así que espero verlos pronto.

Sin más que decir. Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

» _ **A**_ _m_ _ **a**_ _n_ _ **t**_ _e_ _ **G**_ _r_ _ **o**_ _t_ _ **e**_ _s_ _ **c**_ _o_ «

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

Petra Ral siempre supo que Eren era un chico raro.

Y no era solamente por las miradas furibundas que le daba cuando se acercara a Levi, o por que fingiera golpearse cada vez que este no le daba la atención que quería, mucho menos por que le haya amenazado con cortarle la garganta si lo tocaba. No, claro que no, porque las palabras son palabras y se las lleva el viento.

Ella creía que era raro porque el día que Levi lo trajo a casa no estaba llorando a pesar de estar lleno de sangre, no estaba asustado a pesar de que asesinaron a sus padres frente a él. No estaba en shock, estaba riendo. No estaba traumatizado, estaba tomando el rostro de Levi entre sus manos antes de darle un beso en los labios, manchando las pálidas mejillas con aquel líquido carmesí.

Para Petra, Eren era raro porque parecía no temerle a nada, parecía tomar todo como un juego hasta que aquel lado agresivo, violento, e inhumano salía a flote. Cosa, que sólo sucedía cuando alguien tocaba a Levi, ya fuera abrazarlo, saludarlo u simplemente quedarse viéndole por más tiempo que debería.

Todos los que iban a casa de esos días sabían que Levi no se tocaba ni se miraba, era una de las reglas de oro que muchos debieron aprender por las malas. A Britanny, una compañera de carrera de Levi le costó los dedos de la mano izquierda, pues Eren se los rebento con la puerta por accidente cuanto quiso pedirle el número telefónico al pelinegro.

A Sussy, del departamento de arte le costó el cabello, cuando el fuego de la cocina alcanzó su cabellera misteriosamente mientras Eren intentaba poner la tetera para tomarse un café. Emiliano lo aprendido cuando ya le faltaban tres dedos de la mano derecha. Mina fue la última en intentarlo, y aún no le encuentran.

Nadie se acercaba a esa casa, todos temían a Eren.

Por que Eren era un monstruo cuando tocaban las cosas que son de él, y es que Levi era completamente de su propiedad. Lo había marcado por todas partes, le había mordido, arañado, hacer ver estrellas en un orgasmo único y alucinante. No podían decir que no le pertenecía, porque era mentira.

Petra conocía perfectamente a esa bestia, la había visto a los ojos miles de veces, se había salvado de sus ataques miles de veces y aún así seguía llendo a la casa Ackerman; estimaba demasiado a Levi para amedrentarse por algo tan simple como los berrinches de un niño enfermo y raro

Aunque claro, esa tarde se arrepentiría de ello.

La puerta frente a ella se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a un Levi bastante relajado y con una mediana sonrisa que no tenía todos los días. Se veía guapo, aquella sudadera dejaba ver su abdomen aún sobre la tela y los pantalones anchos sólo parecían sentarle mucho mejor.

No había señales de Eren en ningún lado, recuerda que aquello se le hizo bastante extraño pero no le tomó importancia.

Saludó al azabache como costumbre y entró una vez aquel cuerpo se hizo aún lado, la puerta se cerró entonces y un par de manos la sujetaron por los brazos, golpeando su espalda con la puerta.

— ¿Levi? — Preguntó extrañada, notando como la mirada del azabache repasaba su cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies. — ¿Levi, que ocurre?

La voz le tembló, no pudo evitarlo. El peso de aquella mirada más la fuerza del agarre sólo hacía imaginarse cosas que no correspondían a la situación.

Un suspiro escapó de los labios del mayor, mientras su lengua mojaba sus labios antes de acercarse a su oído. — ¿Te he dicho que tienes un buen cuerpo?

El cuerpo de Petra se tensó cuando la húmeda lengua del azabache repaso la piel de su cuello, dando una leve mordida al inicio de su mandíbula. ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando? Se suponía que ella solamente venía a terminar un trabajo para la universidad y se iría, como siempre, habían acordado aquello con Levi.

Su manos temblorosas se posaron sobre el pecho del más alto, intentando empujarlo y alejarlo en medio de quejidos y súplicas, pero parecía inútil; este sólo le atraía más y más, alejándose de la puerta para llevarla más adentro en la casa.

— ¡No, Levi, no, por favor! — Le suplicaba, arañando cualquier pedazo de piel que se le cruzara por enfrente, golpeando, pateando. — ¡Sueltame, sueltame!

Pero el azabache no hacía caso, contrario a esto, le sujetó las muñecas sobre la cabeza cuando estuvo en medio de la cocina y le sonrió, enseñando parte de su lengua en un ligero gesto de burla.

Entonces la empujó.

Alguien la cogió del cabello y su respiración de paro. No...

— Puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella, Eren.

La música del estéreo subió hasta el máximo, mientras el cuerpo de la única mujer era arrastrado hasta el sótano.

Entonces lo supo.

Ella moriría ese día.

* * *

 _ **C**_ **apitulo 2:**

« _ **L**_ _e_ _ **y**_ _S_ _ **e**_ _g_ _ **u**_ _n_ _ **d**_ _a_ »

.

.

.

No era la primera vez que una mujer intentaba seducir a Levi.

No era la primera vez que Eren Jaëger asesinaba una persona.

Antes de Petra hubieron muchas mujeres que intentaron arrebatarle a su nombre de diferentes maneras, algunas le pedían libros como excusa para verlo, otras meneaban el culo mientras hacían los panfletos sobre la mesa, otras eras más directas y pedían tener una relación con él.

Claro, él se había desecho de todas ellas en un santiamén. No había rastro de ellas, ni de sus cuerpos y nunca lo haría; el mismo se había encargado de hacer el trabajo sucio.

Aún recordaba la primera vez que lo había hecho, aún podía oír el sonido de aquel cráneo chocando con el roble una y otra vez mientras la sangre comenzaba a salpicar sobre la nieve. La mujer había intentado defenderse pero quebrarle ambos brazos no había sido demasiado difícil.

Ese día había tenido una pelea con Levi, lo recordaba.

Recordaba haber escuchado a dos mujeres teniendo sexo con él cuando le había llamado, entonces había salido a despejar su mente y se había encontrado con esa chica, que venía hablando de un Levi Ackerman por teléfono, y de lo bien que follaba.

No había podido controlarse y terminó asesinándola, su cadáver fue a parar a un centro de acopio cercano, perdido entre las montañas y montañas de basura. Los perros y ratones se encargarían de hacerla desaparecer.

Su mente volvió a la realidad cuando el grito de la castaña resonó por todo el sótano, entonces recordó que es lo que hacía y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Su mano cogió mejor aquel cierto mientras comenzaba a moverlo de forma violenta y apresurada, metiéndolo lo más adentro con cada embestida, arrancandole a Petra gritos de vivido dolor, mientras intentaba luchar contra las amarras de sus manos y sus ojos no dejaban de botar lágrimas.

El piso estaba lleno de sangre, el aire apestaba a humedad, moho y miedo. Eren podía oler su miedo en el aire.

Y sólo para hacerla sufrir aún más, introdujo toda la longitud del fierro en su interior hasta silenciarla, y luego lo saco de golpe, lanzándolo a algún lugar de la habitación.

Ral ya no podía gritar, la voz no le salía, su cuerpo temblaba completamente mientras su interior parecía desgarrase con cada respiración que daba. Las estacas de metal — que Eren había encontrado en la caja de herramientas de Kenny — habían ido a parar en sus brazos y piernas, enterradas hasta que sus extremedidades quedarán completamente pegadas a la pared, permaneciendo totalmente abierta y expuesta.

La carne le palpitaba, la cabeza le dolía y no debaja de sangrar por sus genitales destrozados.

— ¿Eso debió sentirse bien, verdad? — Pregu to la voz del chico sentando frente a ella, lamiéndose los rastros de sangre de las manos. — Era lo único gra de y duro que tenía, así que debió sentirse bien, ¿No?

Intentó responder pero fue inútil, era tanto que la voz no parecía querer abandonar su garganta.

— Es bastante aburrido si no me respondes. — Alegó en un puchero infantil, tomando uno de los cinturones del azabache para golpear sus pezones con la evilla, arranvoles un grito. — Así esta mejor. ¿Sabes? Nunca había visto el cuerpo de una mujer desnuda. Pero no es la gran cosa, sólo son dos bolsas de grasa inútiles y un agujero de más.

Las palabras asquearon a la más baja, haciendo cola morderse el labio.

— T-tu madre tamb-bien era una mujer. — Habló como pudo, soltando un pequeño gemido cuando un nuevo golpe dio de lleno en su vientre.

— Mi madre era una zorra, engañaba a papá cada vez que podía. Llevaba a sus amantes a la casa, y se encerraban en la misma recámara que compartía con su marido. Se merece el que la hayan matado.

Estuvo a punto de responder cuando los pasos de la escalera les sacaron de su conversación. Levi camino con lentitud hasta donde se encontraba Eren, abrazándolo por la espalda para dejar un tierno beso en su mejilla. Eren entendió la indirecta, pues giró el rostro y aumaticamente sus labios fueron apresados entre los contrarios en un gesto dulce y lleno de ternura.

Ackerman chupo, mordió y lamió sus labios hasta que sintió como las piernas de su chico comenzaban a temblar hasta fallarle por completo. Entonces se separó de él.

— Ve a darte un _buen_ baño y esperame en la habitación, subiré en un momento. Cierra la puerta por favor.

Los ojos del menor parecieron adormecerse y adorar en silencio la figura del azabache. Asintió, separándose con extrema lentitud para subir las escaleras, sumido en un letargo que tenía nombre y apellido.

— Se un buen chico y no bajes. — Le dijo, antes de escuchar la puerta cerrarse.

Todo quedó en silencio.

La castaña ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar una razón, sabia que sólo sería esfuerzo inútil; pues ninguno de los dos tenía una verdadera razón para hacer todo aquello.

Levi soltó una pequeña risa antes de acercarse al cuerpo clavado a la pared, tocando las heridas que las estacas causaban en la carne, haciendo que pequeños brotes de sangre se deslizaran a través de los pálidos muslos hasta perderse en su sexo completamente destrozado. Al subir la vista se dio cuenta que sus pezones estaban de la misma manera.

Eren había hecho un buen trabajo con ella, pero era hora que el se ocupará del trabajo _sucio_.

Sus manos se deslizaron por la piel de su vientre, sonríe do como está se contraía de manera automática mientras su rostro se movía hacia un costado, emitiendo un _"no por favor"_ como única suplica.

Claro que Levi no era el alma piadosa que fuera a escucharla.

Su boca se acercó hasta u o de sus pechos y los tomo con brusquedad, chupando los con fuerza mientras sus dientes se encargaban de destruirlos cada vez más.

Petra grito de dolor, pero Levi la ignoro completamente.

— Guardemos este secreto, que Eren no se entere. — Susurró frente a su rostro, rozando sus narices.

Entonces Ral sintio como algo grande y completamente duro entraba nuevamente en ella.

Ackerman gimió complacido cuando sintió como la sangre en el interior de la mujer se deslizaba fuera con cada una de sus embestidas, se se tía en la gloria con cada grito, gemido y jadeo lleno de dolor a causa de las heridas en sus piernas que le impedían moverse el mismo vaiven que el marcaba.

Las diferentes heridas comenzaron a sangrar otra vez. Sus manos fueron a parar a la garganta de su compañera, cortándole la mayor parte de la respiración mientras las lágrimas de deslizaban a lo largo de todo su rostro.

Tardó veinte minutos y luego subió.

Eren le esperaba recostado en la cama totalmente desnudo, con las piernas abiertas mientras sus dedos entraban y salían de su interior.

Gemidos obsenos salían de sus labios, mientras sus caderas se paraban más y más cada vez que sus falanges chocaban con ese lugar en específico.

El nombre de Levi saliendo continuamente de sus labios en una sinfonía única y magnífica.

Levi sonrió.

Eren era perfecto para él en todos sus sentidos.


	4. Chapter 4

A veces me pregunto por qué escribo cosas como estas. Luego me doy cuenta que mi sentido del amor es retorcido y se me pasa.

¡Se nos viene el final! Bueno, este es el final, pero aún falta el epílogo. Osea, la otra semana terminaríamos con esto. (?)

En fin, adelante y disfruta tu lectura.

* * *

» **A** m **a** n **t** e **G** r **o** s **t** e **s** c **o** «

 **Chapter 3**

.

.

.

Levi sabe que Eren tiene tendencia a sentirse solo, que es muy fácil que se sienta desplazado cuando una nueva persona entra de lleno en su casa y en sus vidas. Por eso hace todo lo que hace, por eso se hiere para llamar su atención, por eso asesina mujeres, por eso llora todas las noches en el baño y, por eso, es que poco a poco está dejando de amarlo.

Ackerman lo siente, lo sabe. Sabe que Eren va a dejarlo pronto, que va a conocer a alguien mucho mejor que él y que se irá. Entonces le entregará su cuerpo a otra persona, le sonreirá a alguien que no es él, y dejará que una persona ajena a él mismo vea su rostro cuando llegue al orgasmo.

Se mordió el labio con fuerza, quebrando el lápiz de su mano mientras parecía apretar los restos con demasiada fuerza. No podía permitir que Eren le dejara, no podía dejarle darle una razón para dejarlo.

Debería impedirlo.

Se recargó hacia atrás en la silla, dejando uno de sus brazos sobre su frente.

El leve olor a putrefacción del sótano comenzaba a llenar la casa. Tendría que limpiar luego, al parecer los cuerpos no aguantan más de un par de días antes de comenzar a oler a descomposición.

Entonces se tomó un momento para pensar en el inerte cuerpo que yacía bajo su techo clavado a la pared igual que el primer día, lleno de sangre y con heridas notoriamente abiertas en nuevas partes del cuerpo. El piso _estaba lleno de sangre_ obviamente. Eren se divirtió bastante con ella, nunca lo había visto tan feliz, como esos tres días.

Petra había sido una buena chica, era amable, dulce y siempre tenía una linda sonrisa para todo el mundo, tal vez demasiado ingenua e inocentona, pero buena chica al fin y al cabo. Fue una pena que terminara de esa manera, más no sé arrepentía de nada, su pedazo de cielo había disfrutado enormemente jugar con ella así que no tenía cargos de conciencia.

Bueno, nunca los tenía de todas formas.

Si le había roto el corazón ver cómo Eren lloraba desconsoladamente cuando su compañera de carrera dejó de respirar. Las lágrimas rebosaban sus perfectos ojos, hasta ponerlos un poco hinchados y de un color rojizo.

Como a quien se le muere la mascota de toda su vida.

Levi entonces le prometía que consiguiera otra persona para él, que buscaría alguien para que pudiera entretenerlo igual de bien como lo había hecho Ral, y, sólo entonces Eren dejó de llorar para regalarle una de sus mejores sonrisas. La más brillante de todas.

No podía permitir que otra persona viera aquella sonrisa en el rostro de su novio, de su chico, de su destinado.

Podía oír como en las noticias informaban que ya iban pasado cinco días desde la desaparición de Petra Ral y aún no había pistas de su paradero. Río.

— Tal vez debería hacer estofado para la cena…

 **Capítulo 3**

« **L** e **y T** e **r** c **e** r **a** »

— Espera Levi, ¿Por qué debemos irnos? — Preguntó el castaño, mirando como el azabache se movía de un lado a otro sacando ropa de los armarios para meterlos a una maleta.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta, al menos no oral como deseaba. Aquel par de labios se estamparon sobre los propios en un beso completamente demandante, quitándole el aire, haciendo que ligeras cosquillas comenzaron a expandirse por su cuerpo hasta llegar a la punta de sus dedos.

Su cuerpo pareció desfallecer, entonces aquel blanquecino par de brazos envolvieron su cintura para sentarlo sobre el colchón. Dejando una última presión antes de apartarse y seguir con lo suyo.

Los besos de Levi eran una droga. Podían ser el mejor de los elixires, mucho mejor que la cocaína, que el licor, los besos de Levi era justamente eso, besos de Levi. Y no necesitaba nada más que eso para ser feliz en la vida.

Con ese simple pensamiento en la cabeza, y una boba sonrisa se dispuso a guardar lo más importante en una maleta nueva; empacó comida, ropa, toallas y utensilios de aseo, pues el azabache no podía vivir sin su jabón y su desinfectante y fueran donde fueran estaba seguro que lo necesitarían.

Podía oír cómo alguien golpeaba la puerta con violencia en la planta de abajo, seguido por una maldición que rebotó en la habitación.

El Ackerman pareció perder los nervios pues gritó una grosería que Eren tenía prohibido repetir y se pasó las manos por el cabello, tirando de las hebras mientras se deshacía en nuevas palabrotas.

Eren comenzó a tener miedo, su papá había hecho exactamente lo mismo el día que había sido asesinado.

No quería que Levi muriera.

Su ojos comenzaron a lagrimear mientras se llevaba las manos sobre el rostro, intentando acallar los sollozos. Estaba asustado, tenía miedo, los golpes se volvían cada vez más fuertes, más estridentes, al igual que los gritos.

— Todo está bien — Intentó consolarlo, quitando las manos con cuidado para sonreírle. — Todo está bien Eren, ellos quieren la casa. Debemos salir de aquí o te llevarán.

— ¿Lle-llevarme? ¿Dónde? Yo no quiero irme, no quiero estar lejos de ti Levi. — Le respondía este, bajando las escaleras con rapidez mientras seguía al mar bajo, tratando de obtener una respuesta de su parte.

Pero la mente del Ackerman sólo pensaba en buscar una salida de ese lugar, nadie podría quitarle a Eren, nadie podría alejarlo de él. Ni siquiera aquellos que decían estar haciéndolo por justicia, no, él conocía esos lugares, sabía lo que le hacían a chicos tan hermosos como Eren allí adentro.

Y su chico no terminaría igual que esos vegetales sin conciencia propia encerrados en habitaciones blancas. No. Él lo protegería, porque él era su ángel guardián, esa era su misión en la vida.

Su propósito era vivir por Eren.

Por eso le empujó por la ventana de la cocina hasta que estuvo fuera de la casa. Por que debía sacarlo de allí. Él le siguió de cerca y tomándolo en brazos corrió hasta el bosque tras la casa, aún fuera de la construcción pudo oír cómo la policía rompía la puerta y forzaban la entrada.

— Levi, Levi ¿Dónde vamos? — Aquellas joyas aguamarina se posaron en su rostro, las orillas de sus ojos nuevamente amenazantes con ligeras lágrimas. — ¿por que estamos corriendo?

Quiso besarlo, pero no podía detenerse en ese momento. Ya no podría detenerse nunca.

— Shh, estamos jugando Eren, estamos jugando a las escondidas. ¿Recuerdas cómo se juega? — Jaëger asintió — Genial, entonces me ayudarás a escondernos, ¿Sabes de un buen lugar?

El chiquillo pareció hacer memoria, dando un ligero salto cuando un bello recuerdo asalto su mente.

— Detrás de la cascada hay una cueva bastante bonita, papá y yo íbamos a allí a acampar. Era nuestro lugar secreto.

Levi sonrió, desviando su camino. Podían llegar allí al anochecer y juntar un poco de leña para poder mantenerse calientes el resto de la noche.

La lluvia que se esperaba para el día siguiente podría cubrir sus huellas.

No entregaría a Eren gan fácil.

No permitía que se lo llevaran.


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hey, hola! Antes que nada me disculpo, se supone que este capítulo debió haber salido el domingo pasado pero por problemas de conexión está hoy. Algunas personas se dieron cuenta que me equivoqué de capítulo, pues este lo había subido como el anterior a pesar que aún habiabuno en medio.**

 **En fin, este es final, realmente me divertí escribiendo esta historia a pesar de que no salió como esperaba, pero me siento relativamenteconforme con ella. Levi llegó a darme muchos dolores de cabeza.**

 **Gracias a todos los que han comentado, agregado a favoritos y seguido esta pequeña historia, ¡Los quiero un montón! ¡No se que haría sin ustedes! *Emoticón heart***

 **En fin, disfruten su lectura, si es que aún no la han leído.**

* * *

» **A** m a n **t** e **G** r **o** s **t** e **s** c **o** «

 **E** p **íl** o **g** o

" _Han pasado cuatro días desde la desaparición de la estudiante de enfermería Petra Ral. Se cree que su desaparición tiene relación con el secuestrador y asesino en serie de Shinganshina, fue vista por última vez saliendo de su casa hacia un rumbo desconocido; sus padres creen que quizás sea obra de algún acosador o delincuente"_

" _Han sido ya dos meses desde la desaparición de Mina Carolina y luego de tanto tiempo, la policía fue capaz de encontrar su cuerpo en el fondo del río Chamke, su grado de descomposición es tan avanzado que a la policía le será difícil poder identificar los restos…"_

" _Tras una intensa investigación por parte de los agentes a cargo del caso Ral, se ha logrado saber que los culpables de su asesinato fueron Levi Ackerman, compañero de carrera y Eren Jaëger, pareja de este último. Su cuerpo fue encontrado en el sótano de ambos chicos, las imágenes son impresionantes, al parecer fue torturada y…"_

" _Y-yo, no se que es lo que hice mal. Siempre lo crié con tanto amor y cariño. No pensé que la falta de un padre fuera afectarlo, t- realmente no se q-que es lo hice mal"_

" _No, no daré declaraciones. ¿Acaso no entiendes imbécil? ¡Lárgate de aquí!"_

" _A dos meses del asesinato de Petra Ral y seis de Mina Carolina, Eren Jaëger y Levi Ackerman siguen desparecidos. Se ruega ponerse en contacto con la policía si es que pueda tener una información valiosa"_

" _¡Atrapen a esos monstruos! ¡Hagan justicia por mi hija! ¡E-ella no merecía terminar en un río, votada como un quién votó un animal!"_

" _Se cree que Eren Jaëger y Levi Ackerman están tras la desaparición de Christa Reiss, estudiante de enf-..."_

Hanji apago el televisor, dándole un gran trago a la botella de vodka antes de lanzarla hacia la pared, rompiéndola en miles de pedazos que se regaron por la alfombra.

¿Cómo es que había pasado todo eso? ¿Cómo es que aquel par de tortolitos habían terminado convirtiéndose en la pareja de asesinos más buscada de todo el país? ¿Y ellos ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta? ¡Ridículo! Se supone que ella era su mejor amiga, que era la amiga de Levi favorita de Eren. La única a la que no le ponía mala cara cada vez que iba.

La única…

Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, sin tener intención de detenerse. Ella pudo haber muerto de no haberle caído bien a Eren. Ella pudo haberse dado cuenta que el comportamiento de ambos no era correcto, pudo haberlo dicho pero no, lo dejo pasar. Prefirió callarlo.

— Dios — Sollozó, recogiendo sus piernas hacia su pecho para abrazarlas y esconder su rostro; Escuchando sus propios hipidos. — Por favor, perdoname… perdoname…

Estiró la mano hacia la mesita de noche y miro el teclado. Tal vez, aún podía hacer algo, todavía podía ayudar en algo y tratar de enmendar sus pecados.

— _Policía de Shinganshina, ¿Cual es su emergencia?_

— C-creo tener información relevante sobre Eren y Levi Ackerman .

Tal vez aún no era demasiado tarde.

 **E** p **í** l **o** g **o.**

" _Esperanza"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La vida en aquel triste lugar era aburrida. Tuvo que asesinar diferentes animales para quitarles la piel y poder usarlas de mantas mientras una gran pila de hojas se había vuelto su único colchón. A veces, tenía que salir a buscar algo de comer pues Eren no parecía soportar bien el hambre, al menos no como su persona.

Fue constante verlo llorar por frío y miedo.

A veces perdía el control y lo golpeaba, dejándole algún que otro exquisito moretón en el cuerpo. Eren se retorcía cada vez que apretaba ese lugar en específico, dandole una maravillosa vista a Levi sobre el dolor que su preciado tesoro estaba experimentando por su culpa.

El secreto era que Eren Jaëger ya no sentía dolor, no con cosas tan básicas como esas al menos. Su resistencia al dolor era tan alta que prácticamente todo le causaba cosquillas, la única razón por la que fingía _sentirse herido_ era por que a Levi le gustaba.

Y el no quería que Levi se entristeciera.

Muchas veces dejo que este mismo cortara diferentes partes de su cuerpo solo con la intención de hacerlo sangrar, dejar que aquel líquido carmesí se resbalara por su piel hasta teñirla mayoritariamente.

Entonces Ackerman se relamia los labios y tocaba, no como normalmente lo hacía si no que con adoración. Acariciaba cada milímetro de piel, pesaba cada herida y lamia cada gota de sangre en su cuerpo.

Cuando Eren sangraba Levi le hacía el amor con mucho más cuidado que de costumbre.

A veces se quedaban todo el día abrazados, acariciándose, besándose, escuchando su respiración junto con los sonidos de la naturaleza mientras parecían perderse en la nada que eran sus mentes.

Otras salían a buscar algún animal y se entretenían con él hasta que el castaño estuviera satisfecho.

Levi sólo era un mero espectador.

Sin embargo, un día se vio en la oportunidad de cumplir su promesa; podría regalarle a Eren la chica que tanto deseaba, de esa forma no tendría que estar solo u aburrido. Podrían jugar juntos, y él podría cumplir su promesa.

Atraparla no fue difícil en absoluto. Era bastante pequeña y menuda por lo que al darle un golpe en la nuca cayó inconsciente al instante. Lo demás fue bastante fácil, tenía un cabello relativamente largo así que arrastrarla no fue un mayor problema.

Aún recuerda la cara de emoción que Jaëger había puesto al ver a la pequeña Christa Reiss atada y tirada frente a su cama. Como un niño en la mañana de navidad, se dijo.

Eren se entretuvo durante una semana con ella. A veces le peinaba, le hacía diferentes tipos de peinados, cortaba su cabello, lo enroscaba, ataba, tiraba, lo que se le ocurriera. Era una pequeña muñeca que cuidaba más que nada en el mundo, la única salida que tenía de toda esa calamidad.

Pero a diferencia de las otras, a esta no la maltrató.

Levi se dio cuenta de ello, con Christa no había golpes, gritos o torturas. No había dolor, no existían esas ganas de desear imponer autoridad y control sobre otra persona, Eren no estaba siendo el Eren que a Levi le gustaba, lo había encontrado, incluso, dándole su porción de comer a la rubia.

Estaba dispuesto a pasar hambre por ella.

Estaba celoso.

Ese alguien del que tanto estaba asustado, estaba frente a sus ojos, quitándole a su castaño justo en sus narices y el no hacia nada.

Hasta ese día, en donde intentó tocar a la más pequeña y Eren le arañó la cara.

— ¡No la toques! — Le había dicho el castaño. — Ella es mía, ¡no tienes derecho a tocar mis juguetes! ¿¡ENTIENDES!?

Luego de eso su lugar en la cama fue arrebatado. Ya no dormía abrazado a la piel desnuda de su novio, si no que en una esquina de la cueva donde las gotas provenientes de la cascada le llegaban a la espalda. Eren ya no quería dormir con él, prefería dormir con _su muñeca_ bajo los cueros que les mantenían calientes.

Patético, reemplazado por una simple mujer.

Humillante.

Intentó asesinarla una infinidad de veces pero Eren siempre la defendía, siempre con la misma excusa, con la misma razón. _Ella es mía_.

— Pero tú **eres mío.** Y si yo no **quiero** que tengas a esa maldita zorra contigo, **no la tienes. ¿Entiendes?**

Christa, en el silencio. Entendió la cadena.

Tuvo que aguantar las manos de Levi sobre su cuerpo mientras Eren se deshacía en llantos sobre el colchón de hojas.

Jamás pensó que Eren la liberaría al día siguiente.

Ambos se habían escabullido por entre la maleza del bosque mientras el sol aún se asomaba por las montañas, debían ser las seis y algo de la mañana. Por primera vez en semanas pudo ver sus manos, sus huesudas muñecas, su piel descolorida.

Le quitó con rapidez las cuerdas que ataban su cuerpo y la empujó lo más fuerte que pudo, haciéndola rodar colina abajo, hacia donde estaba el camino principal.

— Vete, corre, no te detengas hasta que llegues a la ciudad. Si _él_ te atrapa, va a matarte.

— ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? Puedes escapar de él también.

— No, no puedo. Al menos que alguno de los dos sea libre.

Ese fue el único intercambio de palabras que habíamos tenido.

Aún se pregunta por qué Eren no le hizo nada, todavía no comprende el por qué la protegía de Levi. La policía tampoco lo entiende del todo, pero llegaron a la conclusión que tenía pequeños intervalos de lucidez dentro de su delirio.

Apretó el ramo de rosas que tenía en las manos antes de lanzarlo sobre la pequeña tumba improvisada que se levantaba en una parte del cementerio central. Nadie había reclamado su cuerpo, así que terminó en una fosa común.

Su salvador, el asesino de más de treinta mujeres fue asesinado en manos de quien más amaba.

Levi terminó en un psiquiátrico, se dice que hasta el día de hoy grita el nombre de Eren, llamándolo, esperando que entre por la felpuda puerta.

Christa sabe que la moneda tiene dos caras, a veces, te deja ver una tercera. Ella conoció esa tercera.

Se lamenta, es cierto. Le gustaría no haber salido a correr ese día, pero lo hizo, no puede corregir el pasado.

Lo único que puede hacer, es esperar a que su violador no salga de donde está, y venir a dejar flores a esa pila de rocas donde quiere pensar que está Eren.

No importa lo que digan, para ella, Eren fue quien le salvó la vida. Aún si acabó con muchas otras.


End file.
